Over The Rainbow
by Kakela
Summary: Blu and Jewel's romance was startled by another Spix Macaw's arrival, will things ever be the same again? Read to find out! please read and review! All feedback will be taken into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

"Over The Rainbow"

Chapter 1

"Jewel!" She turned around and ran into Blu's fluffy neck. "Oof!" She took a step back, eyes glimmering, looking into his handsome hazel eyes. A warm smile erupted on her face and she embraced him tightly, hugging him with her one wing so tightly he couldn't breathe. "Jewel, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Blu stammered, happy beyond belief that she was okay. "Come on! He beckoned, let's go back to the aviary," he said, flying in place, hovering above her. She looked down, and he couldn't see her face, but heard her mutter, "But Blu… you know I can't fly…" He smiled, whirled her around and held on to her shoulders, then with a powerful push, he took off, Jewel was screaming and laughing all the while. They took to the halls out of the X-Ray room, where Tulio had been checking on her progress. As Blu flew down the halls and outside, he glanced down. Jewel had her wing fanned out, and eyes closed, taking in the wind in her wings.

After the brief flight through the vent, he was soon touching down in the Artificial Jungle next to the hollow, setting down Jewel as gently as he could, "Uhh, there we go," Blu said as he landed next to her. She looked fidgety, like something was wrong. 'What is it J-Jewel?" She looked up at him, at his warm, friendly face, his beaming smile, his shimmering eyes, eager to listen to whatever she had to say. "Hey Blu… I… I was wondering…"

"Yes? Anything wrong?" She looked at the ground, then back up at him. "Could you… could you maybe fly me around a little more?" She expected him to say no and shrug off the idea, but the next thing she knew, the love of her life was smiling, ready to do anything for her. He took to the sky of the aviary, and decided now was his chance. He looked down, and when she had her eyes closed, he darted out of the vent.

He flew upon the tree line in a zig-zag pattern, making sure to fool her into thinking they were still in the artificial jungle. It was a beautiful day, the rays of warm, evening sun beamed down on the lovebirds below, as the one carrying the other headed to a rather tall, ponderous tree. Blu closed in, seeing the surrounding hole in the tree obscured by the slits of the large leaf draped in the front of it. He closed his eyes and flew through, the rustling of the leaf startling Jewel as he set her down. She looked around, to see a large roost with a double wide perch in the middle, with cushy dry foliage lining the inside. It was, to say the least, impressive. She took it all in, even the small window carved in the thick trunk behind her. "This is incredible…" She said softly, "Blu, when did you do all of this?" jewel asked in amazement.

Blu shifted uneasily, saying quietly, "It… it was when I- I thought y-you were, uhh, mad… at me." His voice quivered as he stammered, she hugged him, and said graciously, "I was never mad at you." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back at her, saying, "I- I thought you might like the view." She giggled, "There's not much to see in this cage," she said, rolling her eyes with a smile curling at the ends of her beak. Jewel turned around to the leaf and noticed that she saw patches of sky through the leaf. "Wait… you didn't-" Blu pushed up the leaf with his wing.

Jewel's smile disappeared, she could see everything… The city bustling below, Christ the redeemer posing on the mountain, the beautiful beaches at the foot of Rio. The water sparkled in the distance, a beautiful orange as the sun dipped into the rolling hills behind them. Blu spun her around, and through the chiseled oval in the back of their hollow, they embraced, looking towards the sunset. It was all so much for Jewel to take in, when thoughts about the future entered her mind. _The future_. She's never, ever found herself thinking of what would happen next, always now, before. But she had Blu now, something to look forward to every day of her life. She smiled at the thought, then grew serious. _[What if… what if we had children? Had he been thinking of children when he crafted this?] _It didn't matter now, all that mattered was that she found herself, for once in her entire life, genuinely happy.

"You aint Jewel!" Pedro exclaimed. Azalea stared at them, bewildered as to who these two strangers were. "Wh-what?" Azalea asked in surprise. "Where's Jewel?" Nico asked. "I- I don't… I have no idea…" Azalea said quietly. Nico gave a puzzled look, and trying to clear the air proudly announced, "Soryy, uhh, I'm Nico, this is Pedro." Nico glared questioningly toward this stranger and demanded, "And who might you be?" Pedro nudged his side and shielded his mouth from her with his wing, turning to Nico. "A hot wing, that's who," He chuckled. After receiving a glare from Nico, he backed away a bit, non chalantly giving her a once over. "My name's Azalea," she cooed unintentionally. Pedro muttered to himself, "If only if only…" Nico smiled and said, "nice to meet you, sorry for uhh… being so ass-er-tive," he said, emphasizing such a big word. He didn't admit it, and never would, but he'd fallen for Jewel, but after seeing Blu too, knew that all his hopes would amount to nothing. Azalea was the next best thing, he figured, to top it all off, she didn't have a male significant other.

"It's alright," she giggled, flattered by the gawking neither male were aware of. "Nice to meet you," pedro chirped, catching her glance. "The pleasure's mine pedro," azalea responded. Chills ran down his spine when she rolled the "r" in his name, and he shivered. "So, uhh, we was wonderin'," Nico started, "if you wanted to come to the club tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Over The Rainbow"

Chapter 2

Jewel trudged through the snow, one foot in front of the other. It was an endless winter, obscured by the blizzard she walked through… She couldn't see five feet in front of her, yet she tirelessly called for him. "Blu!" She was shaking hard now, and the bitter cold worked its way up from her exposed talons. Lines of ice were under her eyes, the drops frozen solid amongst her cheeks. She'd been walking for hours, into nothing… nothing at all, searching for him. The blinding white snow was only visible for a foot before the melancholy grey clouded the distance. Jewel couldn't continue, and collapsed in the snow, letting the cold consume her body, her vision began to blur. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light shone through the storm, cutting through the fog like butter. It was a blue light, and as it cut through, she prayed it was him, hoped to see Blu, but the light wisped towards her, wrapping itself around her, warm to the touch, and lifted her out of the snow… Out of the blizzard…. Out of this hell, and brought life back into her, slowly…

Blu slid his eyes open. It was still dark outside, and Jewel lay shivering, under his wing. He pulled her close, squeezing her tightly and slowly but surely, her shivering subsided. He saw she was crying, and saddened inside, but continued to hold her, knowing it was nothing but a dream. Blu assumed it was most likely five o'clock in the morning, and any other day, he'd be out gathering food for his love, but he lay there quietly… gazing at her flawless face, chiseled by the lord himself. He blinked off any of the morning haziness. For a good five minutes, he lay there, holding her tightly in his wings, squeezing her close to him. Then he did something he never, ever thought he'd do… Blu shut his eyes and fell back asleep.

Jewel opened her eyes slowly, noticing Blu had his wings around her tummy, holding tightly. Blu was behind her, the both of them facing the large opening of the hollow, with a dark reddish hue pushing through the slits in the leaf. Jewel looked onward, not noticing anything spectacular when a wind blew the leaf clear from the opening, and the view was amazing… The sun inched its way up, bringing with it marvelous splashes of oranges and yellows that lit up the sky, painting pictures for Jewel in her solitude. "Beautiful, hrm?" Jewel jumped a little, smiling embarrassingly. "Uhh… Yeah," she chirped happily, pleasantly surprised he was awake. They lay there watching the sun, lying quietly in the crisp morning air. After it was done, Blu rolled over, pulling Jewel with him as she giggled. Jewel rested her head on his fluffy neck. "Ill go get us something to eat okay?" Jewel nodded, smiling, and he added, "Want uhh, an- anything in particular?"

Jewel pondered a moment, and chimed, "No, anything's fine." To the sweet melodic tone of her voice he sat up and walked to the edge of the hollow. He opened his wings and heard, "I love you Blu…" He turned around to her, a tad surprised and whispered, "I love you too." Then he took a step out of the hollow and fell through the treeline, towards the hard compact dirt, and caught the air, flying into the jungle.

Blu was perched on a mango tree, searching tirelessly for a ripe, red mango. Silently, a bird approached, flapping peacefully, cheerily in the morning, though he didn't notice. "Hey there cutie," the bird behind him cooed. Startled, he whirled arounduncomfortably, only to find that she wasn't a stranger. Hovering there was Azalea, smiling at him in the quiet jungle. "Oh, oh h- hi um, Az- Azalea," he stammered. He struggled to stay in place, the weight of the mango tiring him beyond belief. She smiled cutely, "So I was wondering if you'd... Go to the club with me?" Blu's eyes darted left and right, looking for something that wasn't there, "Oh! Uhh, well... Well I don't know," Blu said. He actually did want to go after not having been dancing in awhile, but was wary of being tempted by Azalea's sly ways. "Nico and Pedro said they'd like you to come and be a guest of honor," she added upon seeing him stumble. Blu was torn, but hatched a plan; "I'll let Jewel know too," he chimed. Azalea looked down, turning her back to him. "Oh... Alright..." She murmured sadly. He couldn't help but notice her sniffle, and gave in. "Okay... I- I guess I'll go alone just this once," he stated matter-of-factly. She stopped and turned around, a glint in her eye, "Okay, meet back at six hmm?" He nodded, and they parted.

Blu's stomach felt funny, but he didn't know why. He flew along cheerily and without a care in the world, and over to the orchid patch. Blu set the mango down and picked a vibrant purple flower, then grasped the mango and flew off again, wind under his wings, silence all around him, not wondering once how Azalea had happened to come across him in the entirety of the jungle.

Meanwhile, Jewel was laying on her back in the cushy brush, facing the hollow opening, adoring the inside. The leaf in the opening rustled, and she eagerly met the eyes of Blu to see a flower instead. Clumsily, he tried his best at dialogue, "Hih shewel," he chirped with the Orchid in his beak, "I gosh a little shomefing for you." He took the flower out of his mouth and carefully tucked it into her head feathers as she rose from the brush. She laughed, amused at his antics, "What's all this for?" He perked up, eyes wide, "It's a week anniversary!" Jewels eyes widened a little, "You... You kept track of how long we were-" A lump formed in her throat, and said it anyway, "together?" She was touched... "Actually..." Blu began. _[Dont screw this up, dont screw this up]_ he thought tirelessly, "It's been a week since I first saw your beautiful face..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how long have you been performing?" Azalea asked sweetly to a hovering Nico. "Oh, uhh I been like, doin' this stuff for two years, then I met up with Pedro for the last year," he said coolly. Pedro squirmed into the conversation saying, "yeah, I been rockin' them beats for, like, three years nah?" He got closer to azalea and nudged her, "that's one more year than Nico." She laughed, and said brightly, "I think I know my basic math Pedro." He shrugged, "yeah, but you know, just sayin'…"

The three were in the hollow of Nico and Pedro, who'd gotten several woodpeckers and other birds to help them create a rather large hollow near the bottom of a tree that worked its way up the trunk. It was luxurious, as the two birds' fame had earned them respect among samba enthusiasts. To them, azalea's arrival was nothing more than a friendly competition, each trying to sway her to them, but neither actually knew how she felt; she'd fallen for Blu just as Jewel had. As they chattered, Azalea looked out into the Jungle through the hollow opening, and their voices merged as her mind slipped into deep thoughts of the last male Spix macaw. Azalea figured; the only way she could peak Blu's interests was when jewel wasn't there. It was getting late, and the sun dipped down into the horizon. The two birds' voices began to clear.

"Yeah, so that's when I told Pedro I thought he wasn't that bad." Nico said. "Oh please bird, you was gawkin' and talkin' 'bout my style for months now," Pedro retorted matter-of-factly. Azalea cut in, "So have either of you seen Blu?" The two stopped cold, and looked at each other. "Yeah, like at the club and all…" Nico said. Azalea needed to clarify. "No, no like… in the mornings or something? Away from jewel?" She muttered the last part, but Pedro, eagerly trying to get her to favor him, chirped, "Yeah! He comes round in some mornings to that mango tree across the way." Nico gave him a glare, and he realized he'd just helped his and Nico's main competition. Azalea's face lit up as she looked outside, and saw the mango tree they were referring to as the sun was encased by the ocean. She gingerly kissed Nico and Pedro on the cheek and yawned, "I'm going to go to sleep…" she turned, about to fly out of the hollow when Nico regained consciousness. "How about you stay here for the night?" she agreed wholeheartedly; after all, that was what she wanted in the first place.

The following day, Nico and Pedro flew off to The Branch to prepare for the club, leaving Azalea to do as she pleased in their hollow. After the two were out of sight, Azalea quietly flapped away to the Aviary to meet with Tulio, whom she'd hoped would perhaps help her in her endeavor. As she flew through the window, She met Tulio with an excited glance, and he sifted through his papers for no more than a second after he saw her, eager to check on the stitches and get her cleaned. She perched on his shoulder and he began to walk down the hallway, talking to her. She didn't quite understand everything he said, but could sound out a word or two here and there. "…Re-pop-you-lay-shun… Eerie-cyst-table" Then he took her to a dark room where he played a movie.

Jewel and Blu stood happily together on Christ the Redeemer, looking at the city below, bustling with life at every corner. It was a marvelous day, sunny but breezy with not a cloud in the sky. Jewel was sitting silently content with the view, though Blu found himself at a lack of words at her presence. She agreed to let him go to the club alone later, figuring he deserved a break from tending to her every whim. She chuckled at the thought. Then she began to think about plans for their future home in the hollow complete. _[I can maybe move the perch to the left… and- and a nice, lavish, cushy bed of brush]_ Her eyelids drooped, and a grin crept across her beak. _[And then… maybe some rose pedals oh… I don't know, scattered arou-]_ "Hey Jewel," Blu chirped, "How about we get your wing checked out before I go," he said cheerily. She gave him a nervous glance, still skeptical of this "Tulio" and his healing powers, but a warm smile convinced her otherwise. She reluctantly nodded, Blu gave her the courage, and she was grateful. In seconds, they were off.

Azalea stumbled out of the room, eyes wide, somewhat unsure of what she saw. She found herself shaking slightly yet uncontrollably. Tulio walked by to pick her up, and she flinched upon seeing him in the corner of her eye. _[Could this really happen?]_ She thought to herself, _[Is it the right thing to do?]_ She couldn't stop thinking about it… the reality of it truly daunting. He picked her up and brought her to the next room to preen her and feed her, then set her off. After a bit of work, Azalea flapped away, out of the window and Tulio glanced at the clock. It read 5:32p.m. He glanced away, and no longer had she flew out the window did Blu arrive, carrying Jewel for her daily checkup.

Blu sat on one of the waiting chairs in the office, waiting eagerly for Jewel's return. He looked at the clock, and the long hand was by the 9. He did the math quickly in his head and worry grew on his face. Tulio walked in and set Jewel next to him, and she looked at him softly and said, "If I'm careful, I can take it off in about two weeks," she said excitedly. He could tell that she was holding in the whole of her excitement, and he smiled supportively. "I have to go, soon…" He said uncomfortably. Jewel looked at him funny and teased, "Late for a date?" He suddenly grew serious for a second, until she laughed, "I'm kidding, you can go." Blu quickly pepped up, and with Jewel in the artificial jungle, he was off.

He was pretty sure he was late, and flew as fast as he could to the Mango tree. His eyes darted left and right, until they rested upon a teal bird. He flew up, stammering excuses about how sorry he was about being late, until he saw Azalea's face. His heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blu gazed at her, speechless. "How do I look?" She cooed cutely. Blu just stood where he was, trying to piece together dialogue, stammering, "I- uh.. you... you- I..." She was gorgeous, sleek teal feathers shining resiliently in the sun, pristine. Her eyes had been made up by Tulio, and her eyelashes were elongated, with her beautiful purple eyes complimenting it all. A lone, purple feather was tucked in her head feathers, and accented her flawless physique. Blu stumbled on, an uneasy feeling developing in his stomach. Instincts told him what he didn't understand, what he had no desire to acknowledge... He felt attracted to Azalea... Halfway through his thoughts, he heard, in the back reaches of his mind, "I love you Blu..." He perked up at the sound of Jewel's voice, the last thing she said to him before he left echoed through his mind, and he snapped out of his trance the best he could. Azalea brought her wing close to his, blushing slightly, and held his wing gently, and Blu let her, still gawking. Azalea smiled uneasily, but managed, "C'mon, let's go." They flew off of the mango tree branch, holding wings, flying silently through the dusk.

They arrived at the club to see birds of all sorts inside, having the absolute times of their lives, with two flashlights at the top of the wooden structure facing the stage, where Nico and Pedro were standing. A small stereo was behind the two birds, blasting samba music to everyone's delight. Azalea smiled brightly, and Blu was rejuvenated by the beat, then felt his wing being tugged; Azalea was trying to get him to the center of the dance floor. He happily obliged, walking to the middle of the club, holding wings with Azalea, each step perfectly timed with the beat. The music coursed through his body, and he broke into dance, to Azalea's laughter. Azalea tried her best to keep up with Blu, his spot on rhythm was something she'd never witnessed, and she couldn't help but laugh. She danced with him, and they locked eyes. The beat got louder, faster, and so did her heartbeat. Blu noticed she was peering at him with a smile on her face, and he grabbed her by the wing, twirling her around and leaning her in his wing, then held on to her as he continued to dance. The bass thumped, shaking the entire place, and samba worked its way through the ears of the partygoers.

Nico was on the stage with Pedro, dancing to the music when he spotted a beautiful ocean blue among the audience. He squinted to get a better view, and saw Azalea's bright purple eyes, smiling, and he found himself grinning too. He followed her eyes to see what she was looking at so joyously, to see Blu dancing on the floor. His smile faded when he realized she wasn't here for the performance, she wasn't here for him, nor Pedro, but Blu. He grew enraged, but then, melancholy... His expression turned into a deep frown, when Pedro nudged him on the rib. "Yo bird!" he hissed, "We gotta be performin' soon!" Nico broke his gaze from Azalea, and turned to face his friend. "Yeah... yeah I know, but I got some bus-ness to at-tend to... If I ain't back, just... skip my lines." Pedro nodded, sensing it was urgent, and watched as the canary darted through the back of the Club, disappearing into the darkness.

Nico flew down the road to the curb and plopped down miserably. His eyes moistened out of frustration... He was so close, yet so far. He looked up a bit, in realization; the only thing keeping He and Azalea apart was Blu. With this in mind he began to plan, trying to determine a way to separate them, gently. A car screeched around the corner, and missed Nico by an inch, the wind behind the speeding vehicle knocking him over. Upset, he picked up his bottle cap and placed it back upon his head, and his face lit up at an idea, but further thought made him consider the morality of it. Behind him, in the near distance, he heard the club bumping, heard Pedro's voice over the microphone... Nico realized it may be the only way, and though he believed he'd regret it, he set off. A determined gleam lit up in Nico's eye as he flew towards the Aviary.

Pedro gasped for air as he dragged himself to the stereo and put on music to entertain the birds. They were clapping loudly at the solo performance, amazed at the stamina Pedro displayed from reciting what seemed like four different verses immediately after the other. He walked slowly to the back of the club, still panting for air, and pushed through the flaps of the tent. When he was alone in the back room, he turned around tiredly, and ensuring he was out of sight, collapsed. He was truly, utterly tired, and his eyes drooped. Pedro decided to take a brief nap.

Azalea was exhausted, and couldn't stop laughing. Blu hadn't skipped a beat, and had been dancing for hours. He was shaking to the groove, back and forth, smiling wildly when he met Azalea's tired eyes. Instantly he stopped and walked over, and she politely laughed, "No, no I- I can't dance right now..." She giggled some more, her accent like music to Blu's ears. After registering what she said, he asked, "Want to go then?" She nodded sheepishly, not wanting to take Blu away from his fun, but they walked out through the front, music blaring, and into the night.

Street lights and car headlamps lit up the night, though the market was deserted. Two blue birds chirped on to each other, breathing heavily. A thin African man was walking down the street, nodding to the beat of a song he was listening to through his headphones, and he continued to walk on, nonchalantly through the night. The two birds took to the air, and passed in front of the man, to his delight. He smiled, seeing the couple was happy, and walked on to the favela.

Blu flew through the night, exhausted yet ecstatic, as the night had gone well for him. Azalea was next to him, as they soared on towards the aviary. They darted through the vents, and emerged in the artificial jungle together. They set down in front of the ground hollow, laughing and chatting, when Blu noticed half of the lights were still on, making the area dim, yet still dark. He turned to the ground hollow to lock eyes with a tired, distraught, betrayed Jewel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Azalea had long since departed to her own hollow in the artificial jungle, leaving Blu alone with Jewel. She just stood there, looking at him, and as he did the best he could to read her, all he saw was sorrow masked by anger. It was all too easy for him to tell that she was in pain, though tried her best to conceal it with a stern brow and frown. "Blu..." She almost whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you were going with her?" She said softly. Blu stammered, a worried look working its way through his face, "I- I thought you- you wouldn't let me go, and- and I..." His voice trailed off. Jewel looked at the ground. "Of course I would've let you go, it's just that now..." She saddened, the look of anger departed, and it killed Blu to see her feeling this way. He realized that she looked betrayed... by him, and it made it all the worse. He tried again to plead his case, "I, I- We didn't do anything! I- I swear we didn't..." His voice trailed off.

Jewel murmured, "Why should I trust you?" She turned away and walked to the end of the hollow, then slowly lowered herself to the ground and lay down in a ball in the corner. Blu looked on, angry at himself for not telling the truth the first time. He turned around, when surprisingly, he heard her say, "I'm cold..." He turned around, and walked slowly towards her. Blu stood next to Jewel, and slowly and uncomfortably lowered himself next to her. He lay down and put a wing around her shoulder and shut his eyes. He felt her wing hold his, and she pulled his wing tighter around herself. He desperately tried to get a warm response from her, and said, "I love you Jewel..." Jewel sat silently, pondering what to do. "Hmm..." She murmured back. Blu felt heartbroken, but slowly drifted to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

Blu stirred in his sleep, waking Jewel to the soft pitter-patter of rain, tapping gingerly on the room of the Aviary. She squirmed a little in Blu's wings, and he woke up as well, hearing the melodies of rain droplets drumming away in the crisp morning. "Good morning Jewel," he said quietly. She turned to face him, gazing into his eyes. "Good morning," she responded softly, smiling. Jewel rolled over, with Blu tumbling on top of her. She yawned and nudged him playfully, winking at him. He gave her a quizzical look back, then snapped into realization. "Oh! Oh, uhh, well, I- I don't want Azalea to, to- You know..." He said squeamishly. Jewel sighed, looking for something to relieve her eyes on. "I- I can fly us up to the, uhh, the Forrest if you really _do_ want to..." He raised an eye, "Y- You know..." She nodded slyly and kissed him in anticipation. They got up, and Blu walked behind her, taking to the vent out to the Jungle.

Despite the weather, Blu found it wasn't too hard to fly in the rain, though visibility was something he had an interesting experience with. He looked at the sky, a light grey when something caught his eye. He saw a rainbow, and couldn't help himself. He altered his course instantly, soaring up to the clouds above. Jewel gasped at the sudden change in direction and looked forward to see an array of colors cross the sky. The rain got thicker, the air got thinner, but Blu flew on, determined to fly above the clouds, over the rainbow. He darted through the air as Jewel watched on helplessly, yet in awe. He neared the clouds, and as he flew through the grey pillow a circle wisped up with him, and he turned around, down at the earth below. They were dry, and it was sunny, the polar opposite of life below the cloud line. Blu and Jewel looked down, and the clouds were easily seen through, and the view of Rio was amazing. Jewel breathed heavily, dripping wet held on by Blu, but she didn't squirm or scream, she'd developed trust in him. It was almost unbreakable, the night prior, she didn't have to believe him when saying nothing happened, but she didn't tell him she did. She trusted Blu, she had faith in him. She loved him. Blu was still in awe when he said, "Are you- Are you uhh, ready?" She nodded, saying, "Ohh yeah, it's been two days now..." She smirked to herself, "Two days too long Blu."

Blu set Jewel down in the hollow, and got off her shoulders to face her. Blu took a deep breath, then embraced her, holding her in his wings and leaning her back, then kissed her passionately. She put her wing around his head and pulled him down in to the cushy, dry brush that lined the hollow with Blu on top of her.

Azalea was sitting gracefully awaiting Tulio's return. He rounded the corner with a pair of silver scissors and grabbed her wing, smiling brightly. He opened the blades, and Azalea clenched her eyes tight. She heard a "Shwink", and stood motionless. "There, all better," Tulio said happily. She opened one eye and looked at her wing, the blue stitches had disappeared. She smiled brightly, and flew up a little, feeling the wind under her wings, painlessly. Tulio put his arm out and she landed on it eagerly and he looked at her sadly, saying, "Now we can release you into the wild." She looked at him worriedly, and cooed, departing from his arm and flying to the Aviary. He looked as she gazed happily at the artificial jungle, and his face lit up. "I understand, but..." He looked down for a second, "you don't have a home..." Then his face lit back up, and excitedly, he said, "Uno Momento."

Fifteen minutes later, Tulio emerged out of the artificial jungle with his drill and other tools, looking at Azalea flying throughout the room, and called, "Your tree is the one by the spring." She suddenly noticed his presence and flew gracefully down into the aviary, following the stream to a new miniature tree, with a perfectly chiseled hollow fresh in the trunk. She landed inside, then departed to get more brush to make it more... more like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this short story! I at the moment<em> do not<em> have** **a sequel planned, though with enough reviews and private messages I may be persuaded to continue. Have a nice day, and if you enjoyed the stories so far, please leave reviews and message me!**


End file.
